1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to delivery systems to increase rain fastness of water soluble active agricultural chemicals, and, more particularly, to an aqueous dispersion of such actives for coating granules thereof to substantially increase its rain fastness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plants in geographical areas which experience heavy rains are susceptible to wash-off of applied water soluble active agricultural chemical, such as, urea. Accordingly, it is desired to provide more effective rain fastness for such chemicals by providing a new and improved agricultural formulations containing polymeric dispersants therein.